


you and me (got a whole lotta history)

by orphan_account



Series: parallel lines (we cut across space and time) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Theon realize they have feelings that aren't quite platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (got a whole lotta history)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yes the title is inspired by that one direction song its fitting))
> 
> i just really like happy au throbb ok.

“Hah! Fuck yeah, I win again!” Theon cheered as Robb threw down his game controller in defeat. Theon’s toothy grin made the loss worth it, though- not that Robb would ever let on. 

“Well, I’m a better driver in real life, so suck it,” he said, but smiled. He leaned toward Theon subconsciously. He realized what he was doing, encroaching on Theon’s space, but before he could pull back Theon was staring at him seriously, paralyzing. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked, the jest and japing suddenly gone from his tone. Robb’s throat was parched, now, he didn’t quite know why.

No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. 

“Uh… Sure, of course, whatever,” he chirped, faux-brightly, tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips. 

Theon had looked away, eyes vacant, like he was staring through the lamp on which his gaze had happened to land. 

“It’s stupid.” 

Robb chewed his bottom lip, realizing what he was doing when he opened his mouth to answer Theon. It was a bad habit that he really only seemed to engage in around Theon, come to think of it, but he didn’t want to think about what that meant. Robb knew that if he thought too hard about it, he might not be comfortable with the answer. 

“You could never say anything that made me think you’re stupid.” His volume was barely above a whisper, and Robb prayed Theon didn’t detect the slight quaver in his voice.  

Theon didn’t speak right away, considering his words. Robb knew Theon, knew he didn’t want to risk saying anything Robb would consider stupid- not that he could ever think that about his best mate, really, but Theon was more sensitive about his image than he let on. In fact, the nonchalance was a key part of what psychoanalysts like Jon would call his “carefully-constructed cool-kid facade.” 

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” 

Robb’s stomach dropped as he was simultaneously awash in relief- he didn’t know what he had been expecting. He didn’t know what he had wanted Theon to say. It wasn’t this, he thought, but, well. This he could handle. 

“I’ve never thought about it. Why?” He inquired, now hooked, legitimately curious.  
  


“I think you were, like, Edward the Fourth.” 

Robb let out a breathy laugh. “A King? What makes you say that?”

Theon shrugged, a single shoulder movement, turning his head away as he spoke. “Dunno. Seems… Valiant. He was young, too, y’know? We had to read that biography about him for English junior year, remember?”

Robb grinned. “Yeah, I do. I remember because it was, like, the only time you actually read the damn thing instead of just copying my notes, mate.” He swatted Theon on the arm playfully. 

Theon laughed. “I can’t help it that you’re smarter than me. Another thing that makes you like that king dude. Mate, you’re practically a king already.” He sounded sort of sad, but Robb couldn’t imagine why. 

Theon wasn’t done, though. “Think about it. Remember how in highschool they’d call you the King in the North?” He turned, now, looking at Robb expectantly. 

Robb frowned, considering. “Yeah. North High. Because I was quarterback.”

Theon punched him in the meat of his arm. It was a ghost of a punch, really, just pressing the blue cotton of Robb’s shirt to his skin. He wished Theon would’ve let his hand linger.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Valiant! Selfless! All those people following you, hell, you’re practically royalty with the social status, the family money… Still so selfless.” The last bit had come out slightly above a growl, tinged with what Robb thought might be longing. No, no. Of course not, that would be…

That would be…

Robb swallowed. His throat was dry; it was more difficult than it should have been.

“What were you, then?” he croaked.

Theon smiled at that. One eyebrow slightly raised, corners of the lips quirked up, but there was tinge of- sadness, maybe, or jealousy- in Theon’s eyes.  It was one of those wry smirks in his vast repertoire of facial expressions that did funny things to Robb’s stomach. Twisty sensations, not unlike what Sansa would describe as butterflies, and Robb thought, not for the first time, that that sort of stuff normally ended in high school. 

“A fisherman.” He said bluntly. 

“I think you were a god,” Robb thinks, and watches Theon’s eyes widen. 

“Shit. I said that out loud.” Robb laughs, tries to play it off, but he can feel the color rising to his cheeks. He’s a notorious blusher, growing tomato-red on the rare occasion he’s embarrassed. Which, he has to admit, is far less rare around Theon than others.

This is usually when Theon would make a joking remark at his blushing, causing him to grow even redder, prompting a vicious cycle of stupid skin coloration, but this time… 

Theon had leaned back slightly, away from Robb, eyes wide as a fish, blinking and blinking.

Staring at Robb. Robb growing redder, neck warm, heat pricking behind his eyes- shit.

Why. Why, why, why. He stared at the floor. 

Robb expected Theon to get up and leave, or to act like nothing ever happened. Robb waited, controlling his breathing, waiting to return to his usual pale coloration, waiting for Theon to speak… 

But Theon didn’t. 

Robb looked over, puzzled, and god, why did he have to be such an idiot, and-

Theon was blushing. Not quite as red, but it was definitely there. That was… new. Robb wasn’t sure Theon had an ounce of shame in his body. Confident, cocky, ladykiller, fast-talker- these were all words used to describe Theon. One would hardly call him speechless, except… Apparently he had nothing to say.

After a few seconds of awkward eye contact, Theon found his voice. 

“A god?” He smiled, but didn’t laugh. Robb would expect some sort of jab- “yeah, a sex god,” or “obviously, just ask my worshipers,” or… Anything, anything to play it off, a cocky quip, a witty retort, like he had always done. But it appeared Theon was being vulnerable for once. 

Robb nodded. They made quite the picture, he realized- blushing, shy eyes darting away from one another, fidgety hands- and was supremely glad he had his own apartment now, with nobody in his family around to disrupt, or- and this had been frequent when he had still lived at home- poke fun. 

And then Robb did something.

Specifically, he leaned in, pressing his lips against Theon’s, who was frozen at first, before relaxing into the kiss, grabbing Robb’s back to pull him closer.

It wasn’t until then that the panicky feeling fluttering around Robb’s chest finally subsided- realized all the worries he’d had in those brief seconds- what am I doing, oh hell, in this deep, might as well, shit, shit, what if he- and then it didn’t matter he was kissing back, he was grabbing Robb’s shirt, Robb’s hand was tangled in Theon’s dark curls, and it was better than the guilty thoughts he had pushed away for so long had even promised, so much better.

“I love you,” Robb said plainly when they separated. Theon smiled sheepishly, looking at the floor. This wasn’t the first time they had exchanged the words- Robb was open, honest, and giving with affection, including such terms of endearment, even platonically, but now there was a whole different context. 

“I love you too. Even if you’re lame and bad at video games,” he added, like he was fulfilling an addendum clause that mandated a disclaimer be attached to any and all displays of affection. 

  
Robb just smiled. He’d see if he couldn’t change that. Laughing slightly, he leaned back in for another kiss. “Love you even when you’re ridiculous,” he said, and Theon’s tongue was otherwise occupied before he had a chance to reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang/cry/scream with me on tumblr @hoevarr. I also take prompts, even unhappy canon ones!! yay


End file.
